Purity
Purity is the fifteenth episode of Season 12. When a teenage boy is miraculously cured of his terminal disease following a shoot out in a hospital, Mulder and Scully's investigations lead them to a scientific operation in North Dakota of shocking significance. Meanwhile, the FBI's manhunt for murderer Dario Vukjovic is renewed following a tip off that seems connected. Summary At a hospital in Dakota, Mr and Mrs Kleinfeld visit their dying teenage son, Zack Kleinfeld. They are informed by a doctor that he has news. He leads them out the room, and in the corridor explains that the rare terminal disease he has will become worse over the passing days and that he likely only has a couple of weeks to live. As he attempts to comfort them, the father points out a man in black clothing watching the conversation. The doctor, concerned, ushers them back inside and then returns to speak to the man in black, only to find that he has gone. He frowns and enters the room. Later that night, a nurse checks on Zack, and chats to him casually. After checking that the medical apparatus is fully functioning, the nurse wishes him a good night and leaves, locking the door. A few moments later, the man in black, accompanied by a woman also in dark clothing, arrive and pick the lock, walking inside. As they enter, Zack stirs and asks what is going on. The man tells him that they are "gonna cure you, buddy". The woman takes a vial out of her pocket and puts it into Zack's drip. The man tries to calm Zack as they black substance enters the drip. Zack falls unconscious, and as the man enquires as to how he is doing, the door bursts open and a group of men in grey enter, weapons drawn. The man instantly unholters a silenced pistol and guns down one of the intruders, while the woman dives under the bed. The man is quickly outgunned and killed, and as the grey suited men advance, a flashbang grenade emerges from under the bed and stuns them. The woman emerges and escapes the room, running out into the corridor. The other men in grey quickly rally, and pursue her. The woman makes it to a laundry vent in the corridor and deposits the vial into it before she is gunned down. One of the men in grey orders that a colleague go to the laundry room for "the merchandise", and the men run off, splitting up. Doctor Yueh and a nurse, alarmed by the gunfire, race into Zack's room along with security and find the dead bodies. One of the grey suited men finds the laundry room and carefuly enters, making his way to the correct bin. He finds it and looks through before finding the intact vial. He holds it up, examining it, and then smiles. There is a suppresed gunshot, and the man in grey goes down, dead, the vial in his hand. Back in Zack's room, the Dr. Yueh examines Zack. After a moment, he curses in disbelief. Shocked, he tells the nurse that Zack appears to be suddenly free of his disease. The nurse stares at the Doctor in disbelief, and they both look at Zack as he lies unconscious. In the laundry room, the gunman calmly walks over to his victim and takes the vial out of his hand, before rising and examing it. The camera pans round to reveal that it is Krycek. He looks around the room cautiously before turning and exiting. Act One At the FBI Headquarters, Mulder runs into a meeting they have been called in for. The Agents are in their seats as a visual briefing is given by Skinner. He explains that an amendment has been made to their Most Wanted List, and that a new lead will cause the start of a renewed manhunt. He passes over to Richard Jurietti, from the New Orleans office. Jurietti announces that the man in question is Dario Vukjovic, and briefs them via slides how he is wanted for the murder of six FBI agents and a number of civilians within the United States. He explains that new reports indicate Vukjovic is back in the US and has been sighted in Louisiana, Texas, New Mexico and North Dakota. Although Jurietti admits nobody is sure what he's up to, and that no crimes have been attributed to him, he claims this is the best opportunity to apprehend him for some time, and that it can't be passed over. Skinner takes over the briefing and assigns teams and leads. Mulder approaches Doggett, who confirms that the issue is beyond him. He instructs Mulder and Scully to meet him later in his office. Afterwards, Jurietti approaches Doggett for a conversation. Meanwhile at Dulles International Airport, Marita Covarrubias is accosted at customs and asked to be taken to security. She reluctantly assents. As she is taken away, a man in a suit watches on. In a secure room, she is introduced to Melvin Ruddiker, from the Justice Department. Marita doesn't shake his hand, and firmly states that she has a pressing appointment with the United Nations. Ruddiker insists that it is simply a matter of unexplained UN signed dictates that he needs to clear up. When Marita bluntly tells him she has no idea what he's talking about, Ruddiker asks the security guards to leave the room. After they've gone, Ruddiker asks "where is he?". Marita calmly repeats that she doesn't know what he's talking about, and then asks to see his identification. Ruddiker wearily threatens Marita, telling her that the diplomatic immunity she carries is no protection from "men who cannot be found". Marita stares Ruddiker out, before getting up and leaving. In Sherwood, North Dakota, two men, Hidetoshi Kaeto and Caesar Sampao buy coffees and newspapers early in the morning. Sampao points out the Vukjovic FBI List story, reading with awe the account of his crimes. TBC Act Two Act Three [[Incursio|'To Be Continued']] Background Information Trivia *First appearance by Buddy Linderot since Season 11's Nemesis *'Doctor Yueh' is named after the character Wellington Yueh from Frank Herbert's Dune. Writer's Notes TBC Cast of Characters *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully *John Doggett *Walter Skinner *Tom Blakely *Dario Vukjovic *Alex Krycek *Marita Covarrubias *Buddy Linderot *Richard Jurietti *Manheim *Caesar Sampao *Hidetoshi Kaeto *Melvin Ruddiker *Dr. Yueh *Zack Cleinfeld *Mr Cleinfeld *Mrs Cleinfeld *Nurse *Bombarda *Hutton *Valet *Man/Roger Hassel *Woman/Amber Phillips *Man in Grey 1 *Man in Grey 2 *Man in Grey 3 *Man in Grey 4 Category:Mythology Episodes